Oliver
Oliver was a Mighty Med employee and is a main character in Lab Rats: Elite Force. He and Kaz were normos until an accident where their exposure to an alien artifact known as the Arcturion gave them superpowers. After Mighty Med gets destroyed, he teamed up with Bree and Chase (along with Skylar and Kaz) to track down unknown super villains, and protect the world. He is portrayed by Jake Short. Biography Background Oliver (along with Kaz) was a normo employee at the Mighty Med Hospital. Kaz and Oliver have been best friends since preschool, and they're always there for each other. Their friendship always comes first. While Kaz is the “accelerator,” Oliver is the “brake.” He's a bit superstitious and cautious, but will take risks when it is needed. Oliver, along with Kaz, fought many powerful foes, one of them being The Annihilator, an evil mutant who turned Skylar evil. Afterwards, he had to face against Mr. Terror, none other than his mother Bridget, who became a ruthless villain seeking absolute power in a bid to rule the world. In a failed attempt to stop his mother, Oliver (along with Kaz) gained superpowers after absorbing the Arcturion's energy. With their new superpowers, he and Kaz defeated Bridget, only to find that while they were gone, Mighty Med got destroyed. Lab Rats: Elite Force After Mighty Med was destroyed, Oliver, along with Kaz and Skylar went to Davenport to help them track the villains and to form an Elite Force with Chase and Bree involving bionics and superpowers now that he and Kaz have new found powers. Personality Oliver is a smart guy, who always thinks before he does anything that may be dangerous. Unlike Kaz, Oliver will give things a second thought, and worries a lot more about things. Oliver is more responsible than Kaz, and usually gets him out of trouble, and sometimes gets mad when Kaz 'kazzes around'. Sometimes Oliver is forced into doing things by Kaz in the past, but sometimes can also be given good advice by him at times. Oliver is optimistic, and often thinks the best of situations and people. However, he's smart enough to realize when things are going wrong. Oliver is also caring, and often feels a compulsive need to do the right thing. Relationships Skylar Storm (Best Friends/Crush) Main Article: Skoliver Skylar is Oliver's all time favorite comic book hero, and he has a crush on her. He has become one of her best friends in the Normo world. Skylar shows strong feelings towards Oliver in Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med when Bree had a crush on him. Skylar and Oliver are best friends. Oliver has promised Skylar that he would help her get her powers back, and is still trying to figure it out. They are seen in many episodes helping each other out. Oliver has a crush on Skylar. Oliver has gotten jealous several times of her hanging out with guys like Gus or Experion, and now Chase. While evil, Oliver is usually the one Skylar targets for The Annihilator. They both admitted in their minds they love each other. She turned back good in Storm's End, and their relationship is back on track. In Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med, Bree shows interest in Oliver and Skylar gets very jealous. Oliver tried to give Skylar her powers back to impress her but it backfired in the end when Chase was the one who got them back and because Oliver was about to destroy her. Since then, his failure to fulfill his promise to Skylar has become a burden that cannot be lifted. It's shown in The Superhero Code that Oliver always forgives Skylar no matter what. Chase Davenport (Close Friend/Rival) Main Article: Choliver At first, Chase doesn't think much of Kaz and Oliver's 'magical powers' and teases them about how they got them but Oliver agrees with Chase's way of planning as opposed to Kaz, as Oliver doesn't like diving head on. In addition, they see each other as intellectual peers, even talking about science. Chase helped Oliver control his powers and understood why Oliver was upset about not being able to learn how to use his powers. Oliver also appears to be a little jealous of Chase because of his smartness and because of the fact that he managed to give Skylar her powers back, something he had promised Skylar he would do. Oliver gets upset every time someone brings that up. Bree Davenport (Close Friend) Main Article: Broliver Bree was Oliver's former love interest in Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med. They both had crushes on each other, and called each other cute. She lost interest in him when she realized that Oliver reminds her of Chase. It's a possibility that since they will team up, they are currently on friendly terms with each other but in The Superhero Code, Bree accused Oliver of breaking her belongings but she apologized once she realized it was Skylar and promised him one to one lessons with Skylar. Kaz (Best Friends) Main Article: Kaziver Kaz and Oliver are best friends and are always together. Kaz, however, sometimes gets them into trouble and Oliver gets mad at him for it. In the Mighty Med episode, Pranks for Nothing, they said that they love each other, and Kaz said that Oliver is the best friend he could ever have. His nickname when Kaz teases him is Oli-Pop. Oliver is three days older than Kaz, and they both share an interest in comic books. Even though they are best friends, Oliver sometimes disagrees with Kaz's way of thinking but they both plan on getting revenge on the people that destroyed Mighty Med for the people of Mighty Med. Powers, Abilities and Weaknesses Powers * Flight: In the Mighty Med episode The Mother of All Villains, Oliver, along with Kaz, absorbed power from the Arcturion and obtained the superpower of flight. He still needs to control his landings, as he generally simply falls from the air. * Super Strength: Despite his thin physique, Oliver possess superhuman strength, enough to rip steel bars off their hinges. He is strong enough to lift Donald Davenport with ease. However, he does not know his own strength because he keeps breaking dishes. * Hydrokinesis: Oliver states that he has water powers. This is shown in Power Play when Oliver shoots water at Chase and Skylar. ** Waterspout Generation: He demonstrated a new ability that allows him to create water vortexes from his fingers. They can be used to blow people away. It is shown sometimes that Oliver loses control and the vortexes grow bigger and more powerful. Oliver calls it "Cyclone Fingers". When he loses control of it, Kaz calls it "Irresponsible Wind of Doom". * Cryokinesis: Oliver can generate ice from his hands to freeze his enemies, possibly a sub ability of his Hydrokinesis. Sometimes, if he gets stressed, this power does not work and he can only make ice cubes. It appears Oliver can control the temperature of the ice as he managed to just freeze liquid into a Popsicle. This power has also been shown to malfunction as Oliver has accidentally shot ice and froze Bree's feet to the floor. Temporary Powers * Embryonic Sac: While fused to Arachnia's embryonic sac, Oliver was temporarily empowered with amplified physical attributes. ** Enhanced Strength: Oliver had greater strength than usual. ** Enhanced Agility: Oliver was more agile, enough to take on Hunter Bounty, the bounty hunter. He was able to perform acrobatic feats, which is something he's not normally capable of doing. Abilities * Advanced Comic Book Knowledge: He knows as much, and possibly more than Kaz about comic books, including superheroes, villains, as well as their strengths and weaknesses. Him and Kaz would make diversions to help the superheroes in battles against the villains. His knowledge also compliments his medical training. * Genius Level Intellect: While not superhumanly intelligent like Chase, Oliver is undeniably a genius, having incredible knowledge in various fields. He is able to understand even superhero science, which allows him to find solutions to cure superheroes as well as create new medicines. Oliver is also skilled with technology. It was stated that he has never gotten a B in a single class. Unlike Chase however, Oliver is more observant and perceptive, as he was able to notice important details faster than Chase. * Mighty Med Training: As a former doctor at Mighty Med, Oliver has training in how to treat Superheroes and understands Superhero medicine. His Mighty Med training also comes in handy for the Elite Force, when he and Kaz manage to use it to revive Crossbow. * Skilled Dancer: In the episode, Less Than Hero, Oliver is shown to be a skilled dancer, his experience from the game "Dance, Dance, Superhero" though he's not at the same level as Skylar. Nonetheless, he was able to use these skills against The Ambusher. He gained these skills from his experience in dance tournaments. * Agility: This shown in the Mighty Med episode, Less Than Hero. His dance skills from the video game "Dance, Dance, Superhero" were used to move fast and fluently to take down The Ambusher, which made him very effective in the fight. Weaknesses * Skylar Storm: Oliver's biggest weakness is his feelings for Skylar Storm. When she turned evil, his feelings for her held him back to the point where he was unwilling to harm her despite the fact that she tried to murder him and Kaz. In addition, Gulliver produced a mirage of Skylar just to toy with Oliver's feelings for her, leading him to remark "That was really mean." *'Needles:' Oliver is deathly afraid of needles, even sewing needles, as it was revealed in the Mighty Med episode Evil Gus. Ultimately, it was his phobia for needles that cost him his one opportunity to restore Skylar's powers. *'Instability: '''Oliver can't control his powers very well, causing his powers to mess up, or not work at all. When he gets excited, his ice powers can spiral out of control. He is also known to break things with his super strength. *'Insecurity: Oliver can be extremely insecure about people besting him at things, especially Kaz. This can directly relate to his instability. *'''Crash Landings: Oliver still needs to work on his landings because he generally falls from the sky after flight. Trivia *Oliver has burgeoning medical skills. *He, Kaz and Skylar left Philadelphia and Logan High School, and moved into Centium City. *His mother Bridget was finally captured and is in prison. Her mother was a supervillian named Mr Terror that landed her in prison off-screen. *Like Douglas, Oliver has a fear of needles. *He is afraid of elbows. *He has a feelings journal, which Kaz likes to read. *With his super strength, Oliver replaces Adam as the team's muscle. *He is still working on his flight landings. *He has the opposite powers of Kaz. *Even though his mom is in prison, he is grateful that he was off capturing her with Skylar and Kaz because if it wasn't for her,they would've been killed. *He tends to get sick on rides with a big drop. *He's the tallest of the Elite Force. *Similar to Leo, he has super strength even though he is skinny. *Oliver had the same problem Leo had when he received bionics, such as being unable to control his powers. *When Oliver uses his cryokinesis, he refers to it as a Cryo-Blast. *He likes to call his Waterspout Generation "Cyclone Fingers". *When Oliver can't control his hydrokinesis and cryokinesis, he will either blow people away (hydrokinesis), or drop ice cubes from his hands (cryokinesis). *After years of promising Skylar that he would restore her powers, Oliver was unable to keep his promise, as Chase restored Skylar's powers in Power Play. *Oliver has more powers than Kaz. *Oliver has never actually lifted himself off the ground to fly instead of simply falling to fly so far. *He talks to himself. (The Superhero Code) *It's shown Oliver is the one who cooks for everyone and does the dishes. *He gets really excited when he sees Mercury, excited enough to break the telescope. *Oliver often holds grudges. *Oliver has a pretend Skylar, which he treats like his doll. (Need for Speed) *The Elite Force teases Oliver about him not being able to restore Skylar's powers, and for being scrawny. *He invented a game called Topple the Tower with Kaz. *Oliver works out even though he has super strength. Gallery Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Non-Bionic Category:Heroes Category:Male Category:Main Characters Category:Superpowered